A new last name and a new life
by SakuOfTheD3ad
Summary: Well you all asked for it and her it is! The sequal to "If he's a girl then is it still considered a yaoi?" I hope you all like it!


**(A/N: This is the sequel to 'If he's a girl then is it considered a yoai?' )**

**Three years later:**

Naru looks at her self in the mirror as she rubs her stomach. She was already 2 months along and her stomach was getting really big. But what do you expect when your having twins? But right now she shouldn't be thinking of the babies in her belly and should be thinking about getting into her dress for the wedding. Today Naru Uzumaki was going to be Naru Uchiha. Today Naru was going to be the wife of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke stands at the front of the alter fidgeting with his tux when Kakashi smacked him up side the head. Sasuke turned and glared at the said man.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke asked him.

"Just stop fidgeting! She going to becoming down the isle soon and she's already nervous so she doesn't need a soon to be husband to be nervous." Kakashi said. (A/N: Kakashi's the best man)

Sasuke sighs and nods. "Yeah I guess your right." Sasuke looks up at the ceiling and starts to think about the night he proposed to Naru…

~FLASHBACK~

It was a year after Naru kicked the shit out of Itachi. Naru was in the living room reading a book when Sasuke came into the living room looking nervous. Naru looks at him and tilts her head in a question way.

"Hay Sasuke you ok?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, um could you come with me?" he asked.

"Uh sure? Where are we going?" She asked as she stood next to Sasuke.

"Uh somewhere just follow me." Sasuke said as he grabbed her hand and lead her out side to the back yard.

Naru looks around the yard and sees a blanket on the ground. She looks at Sasuke. Sasuke just pulls her to the blanket. Naru sits down on the blanket and looks at Sasuke who points to the dark sky. Naru looks up at the night sky and gasps. The sky had almost every star showing. Sasuke sits down on the blanket next to Naru and watches her look at the sky.

"Oh Sasuke the stars are so pretty!" She says as she hugs him.

Sasuke chuckles and hugs her back. "Their not as pretty as you though."

Naru giggles. "This is so wonderful, thank you." Naruto then kisses him.

Sasuke smiles the smile he only smiles to Naru with and kisses her for head. "Naru will you stand up please?"

"Uh sure but why?" Naru asks as she stands up.

Sasuke on the other hand does not answer her. He instead stands in front of her with her hand in his hand and gets down on one knee and looks into her bright blue eyes.

"Naru Uzumaki, there are millions of things that I want to do with you, to show you. I want to get to know you more and be there with you every day. Just like the stars I love seeing you every day and every night beside me. Naru Uzumaki will you marry me?" Sasuke asks as he pulls out a ring that was a bright blue band.

Naru covers her mouth with the hand that Sasuke wasn't holding and starts to cry a little. "Oh Sasuke! Yes I'll marry you!" Naru then launches her self at Sasuke and hugs him causing them both to fall over making Naru fall on top of Sasuke.

They both laughed as Sasuke slipped the ring onto Naru's ring finger. Naru looks at it and smiles. She then kisses Sasuke.

~END FLASHBACK~

Sasuke looks down the isle as the music starts to play. At the end of the isle is Naru in a beautiful white kimono and you really could tell that she was pregnant. There were a bunch of awes and oohs when she started down the isle with Jiraiya by her side. Jiraiya was crying like a big baby and Sasuke couldn't but help to chuckle a little bit. Soon Jiraiya (still is crying) got Naru to the alter and handed her over to Sasuke and went to sit next to Tsunade who rolled her eyes at Jiraiya. Sasuke took Naru's hand and smiled that one smile at her.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha take Naru Uzumaki to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Naru Uzumaki do you take Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Please exchange rings and say your vowels."

"Naru you are the stars to my emptiness, you make me whole. With out you I am nothing, just empty. I love you and I give this ring to you, (puts ring on her finger) to promise to be there for you and take care of you and the babies."

Naru's crying by this point.

"Sasuke you are the only one who really showed me what love was and what it feels like. You make me happy and you help me forget all the bad things. You keep the monsters away. I love you and I give you this ring to you, (puts ring on his finger) to promise to be at your side when ever you need me and to make your emptiness go away."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Sasuke grabs Naru around the waist and pulls her toward him and kisses her. Everyone in the room stands up and cheers. Sasuke and Naru look at the crowed and smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Sasuke and Naru Uchiha!"

The crowd cheers again and Naru and Sasuke both laugh. Sasuke looks at his wife and kisses her again.

"Forever" He whispers to her.

"Forever" She whispers back.

Sasuke and Naru ended up having a baby girl (named Karida) who looked exactly like Sasuke and a boy (named Kalila) who looked like Naru.

Sakura and Ino ended up adopting a baby boy who had pink hair and purple eyes.

Kakashi finally told Iruka about his feelings for him and they got together.

Itachi's in an insane asylum claiming that he sees Naru every time no ones in the room.

(Oo?)

**(A/N: And this is the end.)**


End file.
